


A Vision Softly Creeping

by eyemeohmy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, M/M, MtMtE spoilers, Spoilers, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reunion is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vision Softly Creeping

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what a bummer! But, I have hope. Still, sucks to have your fave character chainsawed in half. Especially by a character you love shipping them with. Ah, well; let's hope there's some good news and Ambulon makes - cough - the cut - cough - alive! If not, I can mourn properly. "Steps" won't be abandoned, though, as I did have an end for it in case this sort of thing did happen.
> 
> ANYWAY. I wrote this up last night. It was an image in my head I just wanted to translate into words. Very short. I may, MAY, expand it, but that depends. For now, just... this little tidbit.
> 
> Title of fic is part of a lyric from "The Sound of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkel. "Hello darkness, my old friend~"

With a painful, gut-wrenching hack, Ambulon dropped forward and vomited. Energon hit the ground, splattering at his knees and face. It only took one heave to empty his tanks, insides now puddling on the floor.

Or so he thought.

Upon smelling the half-processed energon, Ambulon gagged and promptly vomited again. He continued hacking and coughing until his throat was dry and sore, thick strands of translucent coolant dripping from his lips. He breathed in, optics dim and half-lidded, mouth slightly agape, systems making an unhealthy noise; everything hurt, everything burned.

Though this was to expected after a gigantic, powerful Legislator drone punches you square in the stomach.

Ambulon merely sat there on his knees, inhaling, exhaling, focusing on calming himself. He ignored the disgusting smell and the wet sensation pooling around his knees and legs. Ignored the harsh cold of this egg-shell white brig.

Ignored the fact he was completely, and utterly alone.

"Oh, that sounded _nasty_." A distant chuckle. "You don’t look so good."

Ambulon wasn't quite sure why he _wasn't_ surprised. If someone comes back from the dead, usually that warrants some sort of shock and horror. Though Ambulon was indeed confused, he was hardly astonished or blown away. It seemed like something _he_ would do, and that burning pain turned into rejuvenated anger that bubbled in rising acid in his shivering, beaten chassis.

"Maybe you should see a doctor…?"

Ambulon looked up as the delicate footfalls stopped before his cell. Pharma smiled so coyly at his prisoner on the floor. His lips pulled into a gentle, smug grin, pallor blue optics half-lidded. He all most appeared sedated. But oh, even from this distance, Ambulon could feel the razor edges of the doctor’s insanity claw and grab and scratch at him.

Pharma cruised past the bars a few steps, hands behind his back. Oh, look - he had hands again. Ambulon’s gaze followed, unblinking. Pharma stopped, turned. He leaned forward, so smooth and snake-like, slipping his fingers one by one around the bars. Placed his face between them, tilted his helm, and that aloof expression started to melt into something quietly maniacal.

"Helloo, Am - bu - _lon_ ," Pharma hummed, and he spoke so sweet, thick honey and a cool breeze. One finger unfurled to drag up and tap the bar. “It’s been a while. Much too long, don’t you think?" He smirked, grin crooked but still placid. “Believe it or not, but, oh, I’ve missed you. I’m surprised, too." His lips pursed. “Is it naive of me to think the feeling is mutual?"

Ambulon stared a second longer before spitting out a small clot of energon. Sniffed and wiped up his messy face with the back of his arm, gaze never unlocking with Pharma’s.

Pharma’s optics creased and curled-grinned in a way. And the smile he made was— it was frightening. Filled with both amusement and rage, insanity and bloodlust. The cherry on top? An ego the size of a small planet. “Well, don’t you worry," he said, gently sliding the top of his chest and shoulders along the bars. “We've got some catching up to do before we hold our little game."

Ambulon twitched, optic ridges furrowed. “Game?" he said, hoarsely.

"First, a reunion between old friends, old coworkers, and old lovers," Pharma chuckled, so extravagant in the way he moved and spoke so fluidly.

Ambulon winced, his shaking fingers curling into fists over his knees.

"Then once we've caught up..." Pharma said, and reached expert fingers for the cell’s control panel. Punched in a code; the bars grumbled as they parted. Pharma stepped forward, keeping a distance from his prisoner.

Ambulon remained on his knees, knowing he was in no position to make a run for it or fight.

Pharma’s smile was all quaint and friendly again, hands behind his back once more, standing so prim and proper, heels clicking together twice.

"We can start the game," Pharma crooned. “And I promise you, it will be one spark-splitting good time."


End file.
